


Fascinating

by Thedupshadove



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Petting, Hypnotism, Once again: I don't have access to Hamid's full spell list and I Do What I Want, also logically speaking this probably has to be set in an AU where Sasha doesn't get lost in Rome, and she isn't unhappy when that altered state wears off, because Sasha's in an altered state of consciousness, but I haven't really thought about the details, but it isn't supposed to be that anyone's taking advantage of anyone, possibly just ever so slightly dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedupshadove/pseuds/Thedupshadove
Summary: It's all about context.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Sasha Racket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fascinating

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all remember when Sasha got caught by that Hypnotic Pattern in Rome?

They’re sat together in companionable silence when, “Hamid?”

He looks up from the book he was reading. “Yes?”

“D’you remember in Rome? On that roof, how one of the Hades lot had this, like, swirly thing and I got distracted?”

“Yes, that was a fairly standard Hypnotic Pattern spell, why?”

“So like….if it’s a spell….can you do that?”

“Ummm….yes?”

“Cuz, I mean, obviously me getting caught by it when we were in the middle of something was bad, but also….in the moment….was kinda nice.”

“It’s sort of designed to be.”

“So I guess just….I mean I don’t want to put you out or anything, but maybe sometime….it’d be nice to have a chance to feel that when I wasn’t in danger. To get to just….enjoy it.” Her face has the oddest expression on it, and suddenly she is far more interesting than magical theory. 

He marks his place and sets the book down. “Would now be a good time?”

She looks a little startled before giving a crooked grin. “Sure”. 

He strides over, takes a position behind where she’s sitting, and clicks his fingers. 

The resultant swirl is green and purple, with little flecks of brass that seem to shine in and out of existence, teasing the viewer and beckoning them to keep looking and find them. It’s not easy to avoid getting sucked in himself, but he reminds himself that if he does, the spell will soon go away, and that would spoil Sasha’s fun. Instead, he leans around, careful not to block her line of sight, and examines her face. 

Oh, it is a vision. Softened and slackened, a small contented smile playing at the corners of her slightly open mouth. She looks so _happy_ , in a way that isn’t all that usual for Sasha. But looking closer, despite her smile, he thinks he sees a faint crease to her brow, and her hand is twitching ever so slightly. Maybe she’s nervous? He could stop the spell, but she still seems to mostly be enjoying it. Almost on instinct, he puts a hand on her shoulder.

He’s met with a small moan. Well. Well then. He begins to rub a little more insistently, and the noise she makes in response is almost obscenely delicious. He worries, momentarily, that this might be some sort of problem, but it’s not as if he told her to want to be touched, and anyway, Hypnotic Pattern doesn’t actually come with any increase in suggestibility. So she’s probably just….a little unwound. Surely they can have some fun with this. 

Carefully, making sure to neither block her view of the pattern nor break his concentration too much, he slides around and climbs up into her lap, any doubts immediately assuaged by her contented sigh. He leans his head against her chest, reveling in the gentle intimacy, the warmth. He resumes his campaign of touching, this time along her chest and abdomen. She keeps making pleasure-noises, and he gradually grows bolder, at one point ghosting his hand across one nipple and delighting as the moan rises in volume. He eventually feels one of her hands come to rest on his back, making slow circles, putting _firmly_ to rest any worries he might have still had. He’s starting to get rather worked up himself now, leaning in to suck on her neck, and she’s so sweet and it’s so nice to be able to do this for her and _yes_ , Sasha, Sasha—and with that, his concentration slips. 

_Sasha sees it move and swirl, and it is so nice. Nicer still with what’s left of her memory knowing that she is safe, and she chose this, and it is a gift rather than a trap. So good, so good, but she wants—what does she want? Something, someone. Sluggish and content though she is, she tries vaguely to reach out. After some time—she isn’t sure how much. What is time, in the face of a feeling like this?—she feels a touch on her shoulder. The feeling falters, just slightly, and she suspects that it would be easier to throw of if she wanted to….but of course she doesn’t want to, because it only takes a moment to remember that this is Hamid, and he gave her this gift, and the swirl has eased the tension that normally makes touching people—even people she loves—so difficult. Now everything is good, and she can luxuriate in the soft stroking and gentle touches. She wants to tell him how good this is, wants to give it back, but everything is so much more difficult apart from staring and enjoying. She tries to make some noise, and eventually manages to raise one hand to rub his back. She feels him continue to stroke and kiss and nibble and snuggle and it is all so very soft and warm and nice and—_

And then the pattern is gone. As with the last time, she feels the ache at its departure, but unlike last time, rather than being thrown back into a high-octane danger zone, she wakes to a lapful of Halfling still engaged in nibbling at her throat, and finds that she is still relaxed enough to enjoy it very much. 

Hamid is fairly caught up, but not so much that he can’t notice when Sasha’s return of his attentions gets significantly more involved. Through a haze of his own, he realizes that that likely means—sure enough, when he looks up and back over his shoulder, the pattern is gone. He turns back. “Whoops, I suppose I did rather break my concentration. I can start it back up again if you’d like.”

“Mmmmm, no, you don’t need to. Was real good while it lasted….and besides, I think maybe I’d rather you could focus your attention on something else, eh?”

Now it’s his turn to grin. “By all means.”


End file.
